User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News May 2016
Last month, on Deadliest Fiction... World News *Cuban sandwiches are pretty good. Obama seems to agree since he decided to set foot upon the island nation of Cuba in a historic visit to the historically two nations which have been ideologically opposed since the rise of Fidel Castro. This isn't as cool as you expect it to be since all he pretty much did was hang out in Havana with civil society leaders and Cuban dissenters, but that works too. But the real news is, communists are saying they like Obama, that means this is all a big conspiracy and communists are winning or he's just a pretty likable dude, I'm leaning towards the latter, but the former works if you tatted the 2nd Amendment across your chest. * Harriet Tubman is going to be on the $20 bill atleast, that's the plan to remove the scariest President in US history known as Andrew Jackson. For those who do not know Tubman, she was one of the major everlasting figures in US history, being born into slavery before escaping and serving as a central figure in the Civil War as she served as a spy on behalf of the Union and armed scout. She helped lead the Underground Railroad which allowed for slaves to escape their masters in the South. Let's talk about a bit about Jackson though, he hated the banks which is really weird why he even was on money. Plus, the dude was insane, like he was in 103 duels, was shot plenty of times to the point one time he was shot in the chest, killed the guy, but was rattling by the amount of bullets in him or have been removed. A guy once pulled a gun on him an attempted assassination, it misfired, he drew another one, it misfired too, Jackson beat the shit out of the guy and Davy Crockett had to pull him off the poor assassin. Do not fuck with Jackson. * The Prime Minister of Iceland has resigned among the pleas, well more like demands of the Icelandic people for his resignation. This comes right after the Icelandic Prime Minister refuses saying that he will not resign, yeah that didn't work out too well for him in the long run. And because of rampant corruption in the two leading parties of Iceland, citizens are flocking to a new party they have found solace and trust in. That is the Pirate Party, I'm not kidding that's an actual party and is now the frontrunner of Icelandic politics. Well, played, Vikings, well played. * In a horrifying twist of events, Aleppo is burning and to make matters worse during the course to fight for the city and the area. Doctors Without Borders, who sent a group of professionals to take care of the sick and wounded in the area were all killed. Along with all the patients in the hospital during an airstrike which completely demolished the building and killed everyone inside. Pop Culture News * Now this is something I can get behind, movies. Specifically, The Jungle Book movie which I have not watched, but based upon reviews and numbers, its a solid film. Chances are you know what the Jungle Book is, if you've seen Disney that is or read the book, but I'm assuming this version of the film with its All Star cast is having a lot less to do with singing and more running away from the giant monsters in the forest that want to kill you. Specifically, Idris Elba who evolved into a literal beast after being snubbed out his Oscar for his performance in Beasts of No Nation. As I typed this news blog, the film has made roughly 700 million at the box office, which it should enjoy as Civil War is preparing itself. * Dearly Beloved, We Are Gathered Here Today To Remember: Prince. As the year of 2016 continues to claim another victim because we can't have another break in the series of deaths which continue to claim as many people as possible. Heaven now has two Kings, a Queen, a Prince, and a possible upcoming additions of a Joker and Princess because we can't a break. Just hope its not Carrie Fisher and we'll be alright. They also got two wizards chilling there. I know I'll remember Prince for that purple suit and Purple Rain, may he rest in peace. *Speaking of movies, Marvel is going to have Civil War coming out here in the Ol' States soon enough which is great. Adding onto their domination of everything and attempts to kick DC in the balls as much as possible, we have two bits of news following them. Marvel has been granted full creative control over the upcoming Spiderman film and they have even released a picture to come along with it. They're likely going to be doing an origin story thing based off the image. And The Punisher has been green lit to have his own series, where Marvel continues to swim in money and Shane can talk to us about his daughter once more in a really depressing manner. Link To Spiderman: http://i.imgur.com/IaNOeee.jpg *DC refuses to go down quietly though as they have confirmed that the Killing Joke will be R-rated and will blow our minds with its casting as the Joker's reign of terror will continue against the odds of Batman. Hopefully the film will end in the classic scene that ended the comic, with Batman finally doing it. You know what I'm talking about, something that needed to be done a while ago. Get a voice modifier, seriously, the dude is a billionaire and he's never bothered to bust out $10 on a voice modifier. * Phil Coulson has become Brittany Spears, well not all of it, but soon enough he shall be consumed by shaving his head and shitty pop music. If you wish to experience the full horror of that outfit and his return from the dead, unless you watch Agents Of Shield, then I think he was confirmed to be alive there. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86PZROJJaBM&app=desktop Punisher and Daredevil: Real Talk *"You ever just get your own series, Red?" *"Yes." *"You know something, Red? You're some kind of schmuck." *"Why do you keep calling me that?" *"A schmuck? Because you think what you do is saving this city, but-" *"No, no. Why do you keep calling me Red?" *"Well, because your suit's red..." *"The fuck? I asked for black! Like Batman's!!" Birthdays Is it your birthday? Then tell us so we can post in on this dank blog and get people to spam your page. We might have wasted a good portion of the budget on champagne though, so sorry if you aren't legal yet. I know I'm not. *TBA *TBA *TBA Wika News THE HUNGER GAMES, MY BOYS AND GIRL! This month we continue to watch the greatness of the Hunger Games as Day One has finished and the results are being written. This is shaping up to be one of the first tourney matches and events that will surely last and leave a great impact upon this wiki. Hopefully kickstarting the trend to vote on it and make more of them. Battle Of The Month As the month begins, we have the chance to look upon the battle releases of April and begin to examine the greatness of those battles. Last month's winner was Joker vs. Vaas Montenergo by WanderingSkull and Cfp. This has made us millionaires and has allowed us to have drinks at the Millionaire's club. So thank you for this honor. That was a great battle between EA vs. the world. Users will get up to 4 nominations this month. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Blog posts